The Treasures of Alexandria
The Treasures of Alexandria is the fourth issue of the Huntik comics. Synopsis The Huntik team set out to sea to recover several Amulets of the Titan Triton. However, Gregor and another Organization agent, Captain Cain, are not going to make the quest easy for them. Plot ;The ancient lighthouse In Prague at the Organization Headquarters, Gregor meets up with The Professor. Gregor blames Ford for his recent failures and the Professor gives him one more chance to lead a mission: to find Captain Cain and recover the Triton amulets. Meanwhile, Sophie and Zhalia break into a museum in order to find the Amulets; however, someone grabs Sophie's arm while she's distracted. Lok walks in and sees Sophie and Zhalia fighting The Organization, so he uses Hyperstride to rush at a Suit. Another Suit tries to hit Lok with a Dragonfist but he manages to avoid it at the last second. Sophie sees an inscription on one of the objects in a glass case, recognizing the lettering as Ancient Greek. Dante arrives and destroys a skylight window using Touchram, taking out two of the last Suits in the process. Lok defeats a Suit using Boltflare and Dante urges them to get out of there. The team returns to Dante's house where Guggenheim reviews their findings and tells the team what the next part of the mission will entail. The next day, the team travels to Fort Qaitbey, Alexandria in search of the Triton Titans. They dive to the ruins of the ancient lighthouse (which, much to Cherit's dismay, was destroyed by a earthquake around 1,300 years ago). They arrive at the entrance and enter the lighthouse despite the sign that warns that "only the Keeper" is allowed there; inside, they find a large area that somehow isn't flooded. Back on land, a Suit slashes the tires of the team's car and returns to Gregor, who comments that Cain should be returning to them soon. In the ruins, Sophie solves a riddle and uses Breakspell on a bust of Posideon, revealing the first Triton Amulet. Lok solves the puzzle in the next room and finds the second Triton Amulet hidden in an alcove in the wall. Dante enters the next room and avoids an array of projectile traps with the help of Hyperstride. He then uses Farslip and Spidertouch to retrieve the third Triton Amulet. In the final room, Captain Cain appears with the fourth Triton amulet and taunts the Huntik team, telling them to catch him if they can. Dante tries to hit him with Raypulse and Boltflare, but he misses, causing Cain to jump into the water and use Seashift. ;Chasing the fish The team follows him, but Zhalia - the only member of the team without a Triton amulet - is blocked by a magical barrier. Dante and Cherit join Zhalia in searching for a way through while Lok and Sophie chase after Caine. Unable to find any weak points or gaps in the barrier, Dante then gives Zhalia his Triton Amulet, assuring her that he'll last longer without air than she will thanks to his extensive training. Sophie and Lok summon their Triton Titans in an attempt to catch Cain. Cain then summons his Dark Triton and a huge Megladeath in response. Lok fights the Dark Triton while Sophie and the Tritons fight the Megladeath. The Tritons stab the Megladeath with their spear, but one of them is lost when it retaliates; Sophie uses Honorguard to prevent the remaining Triton from being hit by the beast and then uses Raypulse to go on the offensive. Captain Cain then recalls Megladeath and Lok recalls his Triton. Lok and Sophie manage to get above water, where they find Gregor, Captain Cain and a near-army of Suits with their Redcaps and Mindrones waiting. A Redcap charges Lok, preparing for a finishing move but is shot down by Zhalia's Gareon; Cherit uses his energy blast to defeat the Redcap. The team summons Freelancer, Sabriel and Kilthane and Gregor summons his Executioner to combat them. Zhalia fights Gregor while Lok dodges several Augerfrost shots. Sophie blocks a Dragonfist and Augerfrost with Honorguard, barely managing to get the shield up in time. Zhalia reveals that Dante gave her his Triton Amulet, and now he's the one who's unable to cross the barrier. Beneath the waves, already suffering from oxygen deprivation, Dante searches for a way to bypass the barrier. Freelancer manages to send a Mindrone back to its Amulet but Executioner crushes Killthane and Sabriel. Gregor then orders his Executioner to smash Lok, Sophie and Zhalia. As things look grim for the rest of the team, Dante rises from the water on Metagolem's shoulder, and Gregor orders his Executioner to attack it instead. However Metagolem grabs his chain, trapping the two in a tug-of-war-like stalemate. Dante uses Farslip to take the last Triton Amulet from Gregor and Metagolem knocks the Executioner back to its Amulet. The Organization then flees and Lok wants to pursue them, but Dante suspects that their enemies are already facing a harsh punishment from The Professor. Back at Dante's house, Cherit and Zhalia argue about whether everyone was worried about Dante; however, Dante himself tells everyone to calm down...including Sophie and Lok, who had been listening in from the kitchen. 04